


walking home to me

by mothicalcreatures



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Tenderness, frostyfuntime2k19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 18:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21980224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothicalcreatures/pseuds/mothicalcreatures
Summary: The London air was cold and wet and snow was falling in big white flakes as Francis hurried home late on Christmas Eve with a hastily wrapped parcel under his arm.
Relationships: Captain Francis Crozier/Thomas Jopson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	walking home to me

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the janky franky's frosty fun time prompt "home."
> 
> Title is from "Home to Me" by Devil and the Deep Blue Sea

The London air was cold and wet and snow was falling in big white flakes as Francis hurried home late on Christmas Eve with a hastily wrapped parcel under his arm. It was extravagant perhaps, but it was also needed, in Francis’ opinion.

When he arrived at the small house he shared with Thomas he tried to slip in as quietly as he could, but Thomas still shuffled out of the parlor to greet him.

“I would have joined you in a moment,” Francis said, setting down the package to removed his outer layers.

“I know,” Thomas said. “I’ve just been a bit restless, sitting about, and my leg was feeling better so I thought I ought to take advantage of that.”

“Well, I’m going to insist on a return to sitting about, for my own benefit,” Francis says. “There were hardly any cabs out tonight.”

Thomas smiled. “Well, I’m sure I’ll manage. Do you need help with that package, sir.”

“Thomas, what I have I said about calling me that,” Francis said, raising an eyebrow. It was really only teasing, they'd already had the long talk where, despite the differences of their class origins and rank, Francis did stress that he wanted them to be equals in this relationship of theirs.

“I know, my apologies, it’s mostly just habit at this point, s-“ Thomas cut himself off sighing. “It is habit, but one I am trying to curb.”

“I know.” Francis finished removing his boots and gathered the parcel. He kissed Thomas on the cheek as he stood. “Now let’s go sit by the fire, I’m quite cold.”

They had not done much decoration for the holidays, though Thomas had come home with a few evergreen boughs to put on the mantel of the fireplace and the windowsills. The smell was lovely for all Francis was unsure of the tradition.

“This is for you,” Francis said, placing the parcel on Thomas’ lap once they were seated comfortably on the couch.

Thomas felt the package over. It was of decent size, though hardly large, and lumpy and soft.

“Have you gotten me another blanket, Francis?” Thomas teased.

“I have not,” Francis said. “But it is in a similar vein. Open it.”

Thomas smiled softly. “Shouldn’t I wait for Christmas morning?”

Frances knew that Thomas felt some trepidation about gift giving. The difference in their positions had led to quite different holiday experiences. As such Francis had tried to find a balance between frivolous and useful in the gifts he gave Thomas.

“I think you’ll appreciate having this come morning,” he said.

Thomas raised an eyebrow, but didn’t say anything. He merely began carefully picking at the knot of the string holding the paper together. With that undone, he unwrapped the parcel the rest of the way and his breath caught in his throat. “Francis this is…”

“Before you say, ‘too much,’ may I explain my reasoning?”

Thomas nodded.

In the parcel sat a soft woolen dressing gown and matching house slippers that Francis had seen displayed at a shop several weeks prior. He'd returned the following day to place an order to have one made to Thomas’ measurements. He’d requested them to send a note when it arrived in, instead of having it delivered and then also requested it wrapped more roughly than usual when he went to pick it up. Just brown paper, none of the fancy boxes typically used. Thomas would prefer it that way he knew.

“I know you’ve struggled with feeling warm since we’ve been back,” Francis began. “I find my self feeling that as well, particularly in the winter months. There is only so often we can keep the fires burning at full heat and that, particularly in the mornings, the house can be quite cold.”

Thomas ran his fingers over the collar of the dressing gown. “It’s lovely…” He sighed. “Forgive me, I don’t mean to seem ungrateful…”

“You aren’t,” Francis assured him. “I know that gift giving during the holidays can be fraught, and before you say anything I will love anything you give me.”

He took Thomas’ hand. “But I also know that you feel the cold particularly severely now and I thought, with a proper dressing gown and slippers, it might help you feel warmer in your own home.”

When Thomas finally looked up from the parcel in his lap, Francis could see the tears welling in his eyes. He immediately made to apologize but Thomas just shook his head. “Thank you, Francis.”

Francis kissed the back of Thomas’ hand before letting go. “You’re welcome. Now, why don’t you try it on, see how it feels.”

The following morning Thomas would present Francis with two pairs of hand knitted socks, one pair of which Francis would put on immediately and declare to be the most comfortable socks he’d every worn and clearly they were meant for each other if they both found warm comfortable clothing to be the ideal gift. They would then spend the remainder of the morning curled up by the fire in their newly acquired clothes and drinking tea, until Francis’ stomach protested a lack of breakfast, leading them to finally rise in search of food. Later, they would have dinner with Thomas' family, a simple quiet affair. Unorthodox perhaps, but a lovely time would be had by all and when he and Thomas returned home that evening, it would feel like an utterly perfect homecoming, maybe the first one to feel fully real since their return. 


End file.
